Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) is a broadcast based protocol for resolving a Media Access Control (MAC) address from an Internet Protocol (IP) address. An ARP request may be broadcast by a network node within a Layer 2 domain for a MAC address of a destination network node. Another network node or a delegating server may be configured to respond to the ARP request with an ARP response that comprises the requested MAC address of the destination network node. Broadcasting ARP requests may consume network bandwidth and/or computational resources which may cause network performance issues. ARP may be insecure and subject to attacks, such as, ARP poisoning attacks, ARP request spoofing, and ARP response spoofing. Some systems may attempt to limit the scope of a Layer 2 domain to mitigate ARP issues. However, limiting the scope of the Layer 2 domain may be difficult in Layer 2 dominant systems, such as, a data center where large layer 2 networks are used to better support virtual machine migration. A virtual machine is a software implementation of a machine (e.g., a computer) that executes programs like a physical machine. Other systems may install an ARP proxy on each host and/or network. The ARP proxy may be aware of many IP address to MAC address mappings for a plurality of network nodes within a network. However, ARP proxies may obtain and map IP addresses and MAC addresses using ARP requests and may also be subjected to ARP issues. Hence, obtaining a MAC address without using ARP may be desirable.